dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up). *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Add the spriter's alt(s) against the artists will. ''(The DC-Wiki team will ask for their permission)' *Add the spriter's alt(s) till they're adults. *Add the spriter's alt(s) to the Spriter's Alt page. These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that the dragons article can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article before the dragons have grown up). '''The DC-Wiki Team' Staff messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Currently Being Released Late-November Release (November 30th) "This release may be late, but at least it's not late." Before the release, there was much drama about when ''it was actually going to happen. TJ had said "The November release will occur in mid- to late-November to give ample time for dragons to grow up after the Halloween event," which sparked many users to keep their scrolls open for over two weeks, and feelings boiled over when there were no new eggs dropped on Thanksgiving or Black Friday, which many players assumed would be the release date. Egg Sequence '''Facts:' *Catchable in the Alpine Biome. *When sorted by "Breed" they are listed between Turpentine Dragon and Ultraviolet Dragon on a users scroll. *TJ's hatchlings have the codes Pzl9G and 7PCcm *They do not have dimorphism. Rumours: birdzgoboom